Post Break Out Make Out
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Sonic makes up for his absence


It was a relatively quiet day. You had been relaxing in your apartment in City Z, reading a book and enjoying the sound of rain on your window. The peace and quiet was disrupted, however, by a rapid knock on your door.

Upon opening it, you were greeted with a "Hey" and a quick peck on the lips by a very wet, very _naked_ Sonic, who quickly barged in like he owned the place. Your eyes widened in shock. Wasn't he supposed to be in jail?

"You have my weapons, right?"

You blinked twice, staring at him, almost too baffled to notice the way the rain water dripping from his hair trailed down his sculpted muscles.

Almost.

He reached forward, waving a hand in front of your face.

"You.. Why… How are you here? _Why are you naked_?" You asked in confusion.

"I broke out, obviously" he replied with a smirk. "I'll tell you all about it later, but right now I'm in a hurry. Weapons?"

"Right.. Hall closet"

He was gone in an instant, leaving you blinking once more. You'd never get used to his speed. By the time you had walked to the hall entrance, he was fully dressed and armed and turning to leave.

"Hey, wait! You're going already?" The hurt in your voice was apparent. He had been locked up for months, and now that he's out he's taking his weapons and leaving?

He turned around at your tone, icy eyes meeting yours as his expression softened the smallest amount. He sauntered over to you, hands slipping onto your waist as he leaned forward, lips barely brushing over the shell of your ear as he whispered, "I'll be back soon, just have to take care of some asshole."

A quick press of his lips to your temple, and he was gone, door closing quietly behind him. You chewed your bottom lip in worry; he couldn't have been out for more than a few hours, and was already in a fight. All you could do was sigh and reclaim your seat by the window, picking up your abandoned book.

Reading turned out to be futile, your thoughts constantly drifting back to the deliciously naked man that had just sped back into your life. God, those abs… That Adonis belt… _That ass_. Fucking hell had you missed that perfect body. You squirmed a bit in your chair as you felt yourself becoming turned on just at the thought.

That fucker better hurry back.

* * *

You had finally managed to get lost in your book once more, but were ripped from your trance by a voice to your left.

"What are you reading?"

You jumped in surprise, and whirled around to find Sonic's smirking face next to your own. When had he come in?! You took a deep breath to calm yourself, hand coming up to rest above your frantically beating heart.

"I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." You took another calming breath and stood to face him. "So how did the fight go?"

A light frown tugged at the corners of his perfect lips. "It didn't."

"Oh." You stepped forward, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his neck, his hands resting lightly on your hips. He shivered softly as your lips made contact with skin. "I missed you."

He merely hummed in response, but you could feel the way tension left his body at your words. Leaning back, you brought your hand to the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss, melting at the feel of his velvet lips on yours. Sonic deepened the kiss, his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, tugging and running his tongue along it, only to slip into your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing lightly with his baby hairs. His hands griped just a bit tighter, pulling your body flush against him, before trailing up your sides. You let out a whimper at the feel of his toned body against yours. The kiss was becoming frantic and needy as you released all of your pent up longing.

Warm lips traced along your jawline down to your neck, latching onto your weak spot and beginning to suck. You let out a breathy moan and reached up to undo the tie holding his hair, letting the silky strands fall free around the both of you. You gently ran your nails along his scalp, before taking a fistful of hair and tugging. Sonic growled low in his throat, biting down hard on your neck.

Before you knew what was happening, you were lifted off your feet and dumped onto the bed less than a second later. He was on you once more, lips crashing with yours as he worked to undo the buttons of your dress. He all but ripped the fabric off you, sitting up on his knees to remove his shirt, eyes tracing along your curves, lingering on your bare chest.

Settling between your legs, he leaned over you, leaving open mouthed kisses along your collarbone, traversing down to your breast. Your hand tangled in his hair as he blew lightly on your nipple, his hand curving around your ribs to hold you in place. A light flick from the tip of his tongue had you squirming, desperate for more friction, but with a slight adjustment of his weight and a hand on your wrist, you were pinned to the bed, unable to move your body. A low whine escape your throat as he continued to ghost his tongue over your hardening bud.

"So impatient.." Sonic's even voice rang out, teasing you further. It was infuriating how he always managed to hold himself together, keeping his voice and breathing even, being utterly unflusterable, while you would writhe beneath him from the smallest touch.

"Sonic… Please…" You whined out his name, attempting to squirm once more.

"Begging already? We've barely begun.." He chuckled as you pouted, but took pity on you as he flattened his tongue over your nipple, finally creating the friction you were aching for. You gasped in pleasure as he took the pink nub into his mouth, tongue expertly dancing over the sensitive flesh as he sucked, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan from you as you attempted to arch into the touch. A maddening amount of time was spent suckling your breast before he moved to its twin, and at this point you were putty in his hands, panties soaked through as you ached for his cock.

"Soooonnniiiiiccccc… I-ah, I need more, p-please.."

His reply was a sharp bite to your nipple, punctuated by his rock hard erection grinding against you, your legs quivering as he spread them further, getting a better angle to rock his hips against yours. His clothed length found your clit and he pressed hard against you, grinding against it as he continued his onslaught of your nipple.

You were gasping for air, it was too much. "S-sonic, fuck, baby.. You're so good, I'm.. I'm gonna.. Mmmph.. Fuck!" You couldn't contain your moans as you saw white, overcome by ecstasy as your orgasm coursed through you.

Sonic gave you no time to recover, continuing his downward descent of kisses, dipping his tongue into your navel along the way, stopping briefly to drag the tip of his tongue along your panty line, pressing his soft lips against your hip bone, and finally coming to rest on your inner thigh, his hair tickling you lightly the whole way. His arm coiled around your thigh as he latched on, sucking at the tender flesh, working that wonderful tongue before biting down hard, making sure to leave a mark. You squirmed, he was so close to where you needed him…

Leaving a line of purple hickeys in his wake, he finally reached your panty clad core, gently running his nose over you before glancing up to meet your eyes.

"So wet for me.."

You blushed and looked away, biting your bottom lip before turning your eyes back to him. His focus was averted back to the soaked fabric before him as his fingers glided over, taking a moment to tease you through your panties, providing an extra level of friction and making you buck your hips, still sensitive from your orgasm.

"Now now.. You know better than that." He lightly scolded you, laying his arm across your pelvis to hold you still. He was on his stomach, legs bent at the knee with his feet in the air, infuriatingly nonchalant as he thumbed your clit while you came undone at his touch.

"You're going to cum for me again." His command had your legs shaking, his smooth voice causing goosebumps to rise on your body. You bit the back of your hand as you came once more, mind clouding over with pleasure.

"Such a good girl for me" Sonic chuckled lightly as he complimented you. His fingers curled under the band of your panties, pulling slightly then releasing, letting them snap against your skin as you gasped from the contrast of the pain with the pleasure. He rose to his knees, yanking your underwear off in an instant. Your eyes roamed his body, all muscle and scars and soft skin, inky locks falling around his shoulders. You licked your lips at the sight of his throbbing shaft, eager to- Wait, when had he taken off his pants?!

_Damn ninja_..

"Come here." He ordered, and you obeyed, his hand coming to the back of your head, guiding you forward to take him in your mouth. Your tongue lapped along the underside, tracing out patterns you knew he liked, swirling your tongue around the head before sucking harshly, licking at his slit and frenulum. As usual, he gave no indicators of his pleasure, no noises or involuntary movements. It had taken ages and one very drunken night to finally get him to let down his guard and let you know how he liked it. Since then, you had learned to pick up on the tiniest of signals. The way he gripped your hair, the slightest twitch of his penis, the way he held himself in the moment, where his free hand was, whether his eyes were opened or closed, if he tilted back his head, and, of course, by what he said.

"You like sucking my cock, don't you?"

You nodded your head and felt yourself become wetter at his words, pressing your thighs together to provide some relief to your aching pussy, hoping he wouldn't notice. But, of course, nothing slipped past his notice.

"Spread your legs."

You whimpered around his cock, shaking your head.

"_Now_, (Y/N)"

Reluctantly, you did as you were told, spreading you legs and shivering as the cold air met your heat.

"Good girl"

You sucked harder at his praise, wanting to provide him with as much pleasure as you could. One of your hands came to rest on the back of his thigh, the other reaching up and circling around to his lower back, embracing him and taking him farther into your mouth. With a deep breath, you opened the back your throat, taking him all the way in, resisting your gag reflex like you had been practicing while he was away. Surprise and delight washed over you at the sound of a soft gasp leaving his lips, spurring you on and boosting your confidence. You continued to deep throat him eagerly, desperate to make him cum on your own terms for once. A mumbled "shit" was the only warning you had before warm, salty ropes filled your mouth. You took him in as far in as you could, swallowing around his shaft.

A proud smile crossed your face when you released him, he was panting! One deep, shaky breath was all it took for him to return to his composed self, though, and his gorgeous eyes turned to you.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"I've been practicing for when you got out," you grinned up at him, "though bananas and cucumbers could never compare, of course."

Wide eyes stared for a moment, before he leaned down and pressed a fiery kiss to your lips, both of his hands holding your face. He broke away, resting your foreheads together as his eyes bored into yours.

"You're amazing."

He pecked your lips before sitting back, lifting you with ease to move you farther up on the bed, your head resting on the pillows. Torso settled between your legs once again, he snaked his arms under your thighs, curling them around to rest on top of your pelvis, immobilizing your lower body.

"Mm, such a pretty little cunt.."

A cool breath was blown over your entrance, dragging a whine from you. God, you couldn't take more of his teasing…

"Sonic.. I-I can't.. Please"

"Relax, baby. I promise you'll like it. Be a good girl for me and maybe I'll fuck you."

You bit your lip, holding back any further complaints; you had learned the hard way that he had no problem leaving you unsatisfied if you got too pushy.

His tongue was hot as it traced your outer labia, his thumb reaching down to lift the fold protecting your clit, and you gasped as he blew cool air directly on the throbbing, swollen bud. The very tip of his tongue came forward, swirling around it lightly as you resisted the urge to buck into his face, gripping a fistful of his hair.

"Sonic.. God… You're so good…"

Your praise earned you a more forceful press of his tongue, moans and his name escaping your lips as he went to work eating your pussy, sucking on your clit and moving his tongue with purpose. You nearly screamed in ecstasy as he pulled your legs farther apart, tongue hitting you at the perfect angle, sending you reeling into another orgasm as he focused on that same movement.

So caught up in your post-orgasm bliss, you didn't notice him reposition himself quickly, and nearly cried from the feel of overstimulation as the head of his cock rubbed against your abused clit. Eyes never leaving your face, he began to enter you at an agonizingly slow pace, his thrusts shallow as he continued to tease you with the head. Warm hands guided your thighs to wrap around his hips, relief washing over you as his thickness filled the aching emptiness. His paced remained slow and you bit your lip, fully aware of what he wanted.

"Sonic"

You clenched your muscles around him as his burning gaze met yours.

"Yes?"

"Please.. Fuck me harder. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk.. use me, _bruise_ me. Make me yours, god_ please_.."

That devilish smile crossed his face and you shivered with anticipation.

Screams of his name filled the room as his pace became impossibly fast and rough, headboard slamming into the wall and bruises forming on your hips as he held you steady, ramming into you with as much force as he could use without seriously hurting you. Your mind was blank, all you could think was _SonicSonicSonicMoreMoreMore_

Hands slammed down on either side of your head, black locks creating a curtain around the two of you as his mouth found yours, leaving searing kisses and swallowing down your cries as his hips pounded you into the mattress. Nails raked down his back before you snatched a fistful of that luscious hair, yanking hard and relishing at the sight of his exposed throat, peppering bites along the pale skin as he shifted to fill you deeper.

He sat up suddenly, moving your legs to cross over his chest as your heels rested on his shoulders, providing blindingly sweet pressure to your swollen sex and drawing needy mewls from you. Oh, you were so close..

The world tilted on its axis as he pistoned into your gspot, absolutely rocking your world as your back arched, body tensed, vision going white as you screamed what seemed to be the only word you knew at the moment

"**SONIC**"

The slick walls spasming around his dick were too much as he followed you into his own mind shattering release, filling you with his hot seed. He pumped into you a few more times before pulling out, letting himself collapse on his back next to you. Your breath was ragged, head swimming as you rolled onto your side, molding yourself against him and grasping his hand.

A few minutes of silence passed as the two you came down from the post coitus high, a sigh of content leaving your throat before you lifted yourself up on your elbow to stare at him. He opened one eye lazily as you hovered over his face, a light smile tugging at your lips.

"So, how _did_ you escape?"


End file.
